


One of Those Familiar Nights

by itsallonfire



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kyalin Week 2020, Prompt Fic, a lil bit of mako being a nice work son, oh and soft Lin, pure fluff, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallonfire/pseuds/itsallonfire
Summary: Just some Kyalin fluff for day three of Kyalin Week (prompt: Tired). Lin comes home to Kya after a very long day at work.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	One of Those Familiar Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of angst so I thought this would be nice to add some sweet stuff :) I may or may not write anything else for the prompts this week, this just felt right.  
> Also -- this is totally unbeta'd and not proofread at all. Just a disclaimer.

Lin had never been so grateful to have an apartment three blocks away from the police station. Three weeks of several shifts a day had left her far too exhausted to walk any further, and as she removed her cable tech and tucked it into the bottom drawer of her desk, she could feel the heaviness of her eyelids. She wished she had left after the second shift of the day. 

“Have a good night, Chief,” said Mako when Lin shoved open the door to leave. “Or -- morning, I guess.”

Lin sighed with a glance at the clock. Half-past-midnight. “You too, kid. Remember to listen for the phone, alright?”

“Will do.”

Lin pushed out into the lobby and waved lazily to the secretary as she stepped into the chilly night air. Yellow streetlights dotted the roads. Little floating snowflakes drifted through the cones of light. 

Before she left the house that morning, almost eighteen hours ago, Lin had promised Kya she would be home before ten. It was rare that she went against her word, ever, and it made Lin’s heart ache that Kya was at home alone, either feeling abandoned or worried or both. Lin’s exhaustion along with the cold weather made her want to be in bed with her lover more than anything.

When she stepped through the door to her apartment, the television was quietly playing from across the living room with an old piece of late-night programming, illuminating the walls with flickering light. The dishes had been washed in the kitchen. On the couch, a waterfall of silver hair hung over the edge of a cushion.

Smiling tiredly, Lin approached Kya -- lying fast asleep, arm tucked under her head. Her clothes and hair were all still in order. She clearly had not meant to drift off.

Lin took a seat beside Kya, setting her bag on the floor. She ran a gentle hand over her lover’s forehead to brush loose strands of hair out of her face.

“You with me, love?” asked Lin.

Stirring a little, Kya hummed and grinned lopsidedly to acknowledge Lin’s presence. She blinked and stretched her arms out like a cat. “I wanted to wait up for you,” she murmured.

“I can see that.” Lin set her hand on Kya’s hip. “I didn’t know I would be gone so long. I’m sorry I didn’t call.”

“That’s alright, you’re here now.” Kya pulled herself up to sit, her hair tumbling messily down her shoulder. “I know you would call if anything bad happened.”

“I’m trying to get better about that,” said Lin quietly. She sighed. “I don’t ever want to worry you.”

“I’ll always worry, a little. But we’ll work on it.” Leaning forward to wrap Lin in a tight embrace, Kya added, “I always look forward to you coming home.”

Lin nodded. She realized her shoulders had slumped forward in exhaustion, fully beat by the work day. It had been a learning experience, having Kya stay with her, but there was nothing nicer than coming back to her lover’s smiles and warm hugs.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." 

As Kya pulled her back into the bedroom, Lin let her help with the removal of her uniform, knowing her bending often became rather subpar when she was tired. Kya arranged it nicely in the corner, how Lin liked it to be. 

“Did you have any dinner?” Kya asked her while removing her own clothes. 

“A few hours ago. Mako never lets me forget to eat.”

“How sweet.” Kya kissed Lin’s forehead as they both settled beneath the blankets. “I’ll have to remember to thank him.”

As Lin got herself comfortable, eyes hooded but still gazing up at Kya, she whispered, “I hope you know how much I love coming home to you. ‘Cause I really love it.”

Kya raised her eyebrows, her head propped up on her elbow. “Hmm, sleepy Lin is also sappy Lin, I see.”

“Shut up.” Lin hid a smile by shoving her face into the pillow. Kya must have washed the sheets earlier in the day -- the pillowcase smelled fresh and clean. 

Kya ushered her in to pull Lin’s body firmly against her own, tucking Lin’s head under her chin protectively. It felt warm and delightful when Lin let herself be loved on. “I love it too, baby.” 

Lin couldn’t oppose the pet name -- she only sighed in contentment when Kya tightened an arm around her waist, her other hand lazily running a thumb along her cheekbone. “You feel good,” was all she could think to say.

The chill of her skin was gone, instead graced with the warmth of clean sheets and Kya’s body, offering solid strength and soft flesh all at once. It had been years since she’d had any company at night. Lin had softened the last few months with someone to help her unwind from a day at work. She listened to Kya’s gentle heartbeat and nestled further into her, arms draped around the waterbender’s waist.

With the metalbender already drifting off to sleep, Kya chose to ask, “When do you work tomorrow?”

“Mmm. Not till noon.”

“Perfect,” Kya said. She shut her eyes and appreciated the thought of waking up in the morning, her lover still there with her. She offered Lin one more kiss to the top of her head. “That’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'll be updating my other fic ("Disenchanted") in the next couple of days, so look out for that.   
> I crave appreciation so leave some kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this. It gave me some of those warm fuzzies, so I hope y'all liked it, too! Stay safe out there :)


End file.
